


Five Firsts

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: Mila was immediately taken with Sara the first time she saw her skate.





	Five Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopefullyanauthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefullyanauthor/gifts).



> This is my very first femmeslash fic and I CAN'T WAIT to write more!
> 
> Hopefullyanauthor, you gave me some wonderful ideas and I really hope you enjoy! I tried to include as much fluff and pining and sweetness as I could! :)
> 
> Thank you Icicle for the beta job. You're amazing!

The first time Mila Babicheva saw Sara Crispino she thought she was beautiful.

Mila was twelve, still competing in the junior's division, and Sara stepped out onto the rink. She wasn't paying much attention, too busy texting and checking facebook.

"Watch her, Mila. You'll be her competition soon enough." Viktor nudged her with his foot.

Viktor Nikiforov didn't intimidate her quite as much as he used to, but she still listened to him with almost as much respect as Yakov.

The music began, a swift piano melody ringing throughout the stands, and Mila was enraptured by the way Sara moved to the music. She skated with the most elegant motions Mila had ever seen. Her jumps were flawless, her spins breathtakingly fast.

Her hair was pulled back, but it hung past her waist. Mila longed to run her fingers through it, because she knew it would be soft.

Sara's skin was darker, an olive complexion that Mila couldn't help but want to touch as well.

The TV display showed a close up of Sara's face, and Mila was taken by her peaceful expression, her vibrant violet eyes.

As she landed a triple axel, Mila turned to Viktor. "She's going to win, isn't she?"

Viktor nodded. "I'd bet my own gold medal on that."

\--

The first time Mila spoke with Sara, she thought she would die of embarrassment.

Mila was sixteen and finally in the senior division. She had followed Sara's career since she had first watched her skate, and was excited to introduce herself as competition.

It was Mila's first senior Grand Prix Final qualifying competition and she and Sara were up against each other in the Cup of China. Their group was warming up, and Mila kept trying to catch Sara's eye.

Sara leapt in the air and landed on one foot, the other one spinning out in front of her. Mila skated over, trying not to be a nervous wreck, and finally spoke.

"Hi."

Sara stopped spinning and looked over at Mila. "Hi."

Mila was silent, wiggling her skates back and forth and twiddling her thumbs.

"You're Mila, right?"

Sara knew her name? Mila nodded, her tongue still glued to the roof of her mouth. She tried to smile, but feared she looked more like the Cheshire Cat and quickly stopped.

"I hear you're really good. My coach keeps talking about how you're my competition."

Mila felt her mouth go dry. She tried to speak, but couldn't find the words.

"Don't be nervous. You were the Junior European Champion last year, right?"

If only Sara knew Mila was nervous because of _her_ , not the upcoming skate. Mila knew her routine like the back of her hand. She was sure to get a medal.

"OI HAG! STOP MAKING GROSS EYES OVER YOUR STUPID CRUSH AND COME TALK TO ME!"

Mila burned beet red and skated away as quickly as she possibly could.

She was going to murder Yuri Plisetsky.

\--

The first time Mila could call Sara her friend, they had both missed out on medaling.

It was the World Championships and Mila had barely even qualified, finishing low in the standings. Sara had suffered a fall in her short program, but managed to claw her way up to fourth place.

Mila was devastated. This was her first failure as an elite skater and was a bit of a sore loser.

Yakov told her that this happened sometimes, that she would get used to it. She hadn't peaked for Worlds. Viktor, Georgi, and Yuri tried to cheer her up by taking her to dinner, but she had no interest in joining them, their medals gleaming off their chests.

Instead, she found herself in the hotel lobby, trying to sketch people as they passed. She wasn't a great artist, but it helped pass the time during long layovers in airports and calmed her nerves before a competition.

"Mila! Hi!"

Mila looked up from her sketchbook and saw Sara and Michele heading toward her. "Hi."

Michele was Sara's overbearing twin brother. He was constantly following her, yelling at any boy that even looked her way. Mila was grateful that she was a girl and didn't have to suffer Michele Crispino's wrath for talking to Sara.

Sara took a seat and Michele glared at Mila, as though she was breaking some sort of rule by sitting in the lobby and talking to his sister. He loomed over Sara's chair, looking around for someone who might be checking Sara out so he could harass them.

That boy _needed_ to get laid.

"How are you doing?"

Mila shrugged. "I lost today."

"Me too." Sara saw the sketchbook in Mila's hands and snatched it away. "Oh wow! Mickey, look! She's a great artist!"

Michele peered at the drawings and then looked back at Mila. "Who is she again?"

Sara glared at Michele. "Mila Babicheva. She's my friend."

Mila looked up, surprised.

Friend?

Better than nothing, she supposed.

\--

The first time Mila was held by Sara, she had just broken up with her hockey player boyfriend.

Mila was sitting on the bleachers in the rink at Sochi, watching as Georgi and Yuri skated to death metal. It was incredibly amusing, but she wasn't in the mood to join them.

She wasn't _that_ disappointed by her failed relationship. Mila had only dated him because he was nothing like Sara; he was big and bulky and brash, and she was soft and delicate and elegant. In the end, it was a mistake to even try to hide her feelings and she had ended it after a few short months.

Sara sat down next to Mila. She leaned against Mila, putting her head on her shoulder. Mila closed her eyes and breathed in the lavender smell of Sara's shampoo.

It had been several years since that humiliating moment at the Cup of China, and Mila considered Sara a friend. Of course, she longed to be more than that, but she'd never admit to that. Especially not to Sara.

"Do they do this a lot?"

Mila looked at Georgi and Yuri, who were doing death drop spins. If Yakov had been watching, he would have banned them from the ice for a week.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend. Are you okay?"

Mila rubbed her palm with her thumb. "Yeah."

Sara played with Mila's hair. She had grown it as long as she could stand it, just above her waist. Mila wanted hair similar to Sara's, but it just didn't cooperate.

Why couldn't Mila just tell Sara she liked her? Mila wasn't as upset about her breakup as much as she was that she couldn't admit her feelings to Sara.

Sara stood and held out her hand, helping Mila up. "Come on, let's get you to the spa. You're freshly single; you need a massage and a fresh haircut."

Without warning, Sara pulled Mila into a hug. Mila raised her arms, and rested her hands on Sara's back. Sara was warm and familiar, and she let her face linger against the nape of Sara's neck probably a little longer than the should have.

Mila held onto Sara for a moment longer and then stepped back.

"I want an undercut."

\--

The first time Mila kissed Sara, they were sharing a podium at the Rostelecom Cup.

Many people remembered that event as the one where Yuuri Katsuki, desperate for attention, turned into an annoying hug monster. Mila remembered it as the event where Sara stood up to her brother and took Mila out to the hotel bar.

Sara poured Mila a shot of vodka and passed it to her. They downed them at the same time and Mila winced. She had been drinking vodka since she was a girl, but it didn't make it taste any better.

"I don't mind sharing the podium with you, but I don't like standing below you."

Mila winked. "Get used to it, Sara. You're an old lady now."

Sara laughed and took another shot. "I've got at least another couple years before you can call me an old lady."

"I suppose." Mila smiled and took a second shot.

"Your English is better than it used to be."

Mila shrugged. "Now that I'm older I talk with a lot more people. When I was younger, I spoke only to Yakov and the other Russian athletes."

"It's hard to think of you as shy." Sara gave Mila a grin as she poured them another shot.

"I know. I was so silly back then."

Sara patted Mila on her back. "I still remember the first time I met you. Do you remember?"

Mila buried her face in her hands. "Don't remind me."

"That rude boy said something I've always wanted to ask you about. Did you _really_ have a crush on me back then?"

Befriending the woman she was in love with was the worst idea Mila had ever had. "Um, yeah. I guess I kind of did."

Mila met Sara's eyes, who was looking at her with an intensity she usually reserved for the ice. "And how do you feel now?"

She wanted so badly to look away, to run from this situation and hide in her hotel room with her gold medal, but the vodka caused her tongue to slip. "Sara, I love you more than ever."

Mila must have had far more to drink than she thought because there was no way Sara Crispino was kissing her. It wasn't possible.

Yet, there they were, sitting at a bar late at night, their mouths finally pressed together.

It wasn't a long kiss, but it spoke of want, of promise, of need. Mila melted into the kiss, knowing that all of her dreams for the past six years had finally come true.

They pulled apart, breathless.

Sara snuck the rest of the vodka bottle in her purse and took Mila's hand. "Come, let's finish this in my room."

Mila looked at Sara with a curious expression. "The kiss or the vodka?"

Sara chuckled. "Both, _mi amore_."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ashiiblack.tumblr.com/)


End file.
